Ghastly's Birthday
by The awesome beckster
Summary: In this Ghastly recieves an invitation to Sanguine and Tanith's wedding on his birthday! Can he overcome everything to get her back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Ghastly's Birthday

I woke up and felt a pang of pain in my chest; loneliness. Today was my birthday. This year Valkyrie had given up on embarrassing me like she and Tanith had done two years ago...

_My eyelids creaked open and I waited for the sounds of glee that would await downstairs. There were none. Surprised, I showered then dressed slowly not wasting my moments of peace. I flicked the switch to the kettle on and dropped the bacon and eggs into separate frying pans. Behind me I heard my front door open and close. Laughter echoed down the hallway and I prepared for the worst. Valkyrie Cain and her almost sister Tanith Low sat down at my rickety wooden table. I dished up my own breakfast then some for them. "Thanks Ghastly," they said through mouthfuls of food. _

"_Ok," I said. "What torturous activities have you got planned for me today?"_

_They both looked at each other and giggled. I took that as it's a surprise. I placed the now clear dishes in the sink and let them drag me outside. My mouth dropped open. My van was no longer a dirty white because my van was painted as the _**mystery machine**_. Orange flowers dotted the blue and green waves. The look on my face said it all they both erupted with laughter. "When did you do this?" I asked utterly amazed._

"_All night long and most of this morning," Valkyrie said through her tears of joy._

_I shook my head at them both and then smiled it was actually the best gift I'd ever received; it was certainly the craziest. A gleaming black Bentley pulled up outside my shop. Skulduggery stepped out the car chuckling to himself. The rest of the day passed in a blur and I was already waving goodbye to my friends. I thanked them for my gift and then Val got a lift home from Skulduggery. "Bye Tanith," I said as she swung her leg over the saddle of her pink motorbike. _

"_Bye Ghastly." She kissed my cheek and then revved off on her bike still grinning._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is set after the Tanith Low novella, there will be spoilers!

Disclaimer: all characters are owned by Derek Landy and Harper Collins publishers

I was dragged out of my flashback by my phone ringing beside me. Skulduggery. I sighed and said wearily "what is it?"

"Just open your post. Now!" Wow, someone was keen for me to open their birthday card first. I shrugged into a dressing gown and slid my feet into my deep blue slippers. I boiled the kettle and then poured myself some tea. Scooping up the mail, I sat on the sofa. The first card was from Skulduggery, the next was Val's and the only one remaining had a small white envelope with slanted gold writing. Suddenly my mug smashed on the cold wooden floors.

_You are invited to Tanith Low and Billy Ray Sanguine's wedding _

_It will take place at St Rita's church, east Texas _

_On Saturday 22__nd__ May_

The purr of the Bentley outside was almost silent as I raced upstairs showering and dressing in record time. I grabbed a thermos of tea and raced out the front door hurriedly locking it behind me. Valkyrie looked at me sympathetically as I slid into the back seat. "Dublin airport?" Skulduggery asked. I nodded still too shocked too say anything. We pulled away jumping hundreds of red lights and breaking all the speed limits. Valkyrie was the first to break the silence. "Are we stealing these tickets or buying them?"

"Stealing," Skulduggery and I both agreed at once. As we pulled through the barrier to the airport we both tapped the symbols on our collarbones. We both looked at the timetables above us. We looked at a couple reassuring a teenager that this trip would be fun. When we were sure no-one was looking Skulduggery flicked his fingers and the tickets landed in his outstretched palm. He handed them to us. Valkyrie then pulled out three passports. Ahead of us a very confused dad was frantically searching his pockets. Easily passing for our ages thanks to magic we headed to the many security people ahead of us. We glided straight through border control my carefully stitched clothing hiding the shackles and revolver hidden in our pockets. As we clambered onto the plane Valkyrie valiantly fought for the window seat. It was only after we were in flight that I began to fidget. The flight dragged by and I was shocked when I felt the bump of the plane hitting the dry ground. We were in Texas.

A/N: St Rita is the saint of desperate, seemingly impossible causes and situations. I thought it suited the situation. Sorry this took so long to write it was hard to get into words. I aim to get next chapter done by Monday. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyrie and I both grabbed one of Skul's bony hands. We rushed past the air hostesses and hurried to the rent-a-car office inside the airport. Soon we were pulling out of the car park in a gleaming Volvo. After much rummaging around in the glove compartment we found a map in the pocket on the back of the seat. We then proceeded to drive down the dusty Texan roads. A good half an hour later we slid into a spot outside the church. It was pretty big just about the right size for a wedding. I hesitated before pushing the oak door slowly open. We slid inside Val and I waiting for our eyes to adjust to the gloom. Skulduggery, having better eyesight with no eyes, clicked his fingers and lit a small orange flame. Valkyrie and I did the same both thinking we were stupid for not doing that in the first place. Then a woman with tousled blond hair and black veins slid out the shadows. The idiot accompanying her steeped out the cracked wall.

"Hey honey bunny, I think we have some early guests," said Sanguine smirking at me.

My fist smashed into his face knocking him off his feet. He groaned and got up pinching his now broken nose attempting to stop the blood. All at once we were surrounded by hollow men. I sighed. Nothing ever went right for me. Tanith smiled her beautiful smile only ruined by her blackened lips.

It didn't take long till we were all shackled our powers now useless.

"It's Ghastly's birthday today darling; we didn't get him a gift," she grinned again, "what would you like?"

" What I'd really like is for you to un-tie us, let me kill your fiancé, tie you up and take you back to Ireland," I said truthfully.

"I'm afraid that's just not possible" she replied.

Suddenly the huge door banged open and the remaining four dead men stepped through into the church. "Suppose we're going to have to make it possible then, aren't we?"


End file.
